1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection device using retroreflective screens that enable the simultaneous viewing of both the horizontal and vertical elements of a scene in a room without reducing ambient illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, customers for various wall coverings, ceiling tiles or coverings, and floor tiles or coverings have always had difficulty in choosing a particular color or pattern. Manufacturers typically provide small actual samples of their products in the various color schemes. At the least, manufacturers will show photographs depicting the product in various scenes and various styles. In the worst case, manufacturers just simply provide a color chart showing the potential designs. In each case, however, a typical customer complaint is that the customer is not able to perceive visually the final look of the product in a real full size setting or environment before the final purchase. More often than not, the customer becomes unhappy after the fact upon final installation of the wall, ceiling, or floor covering because the customer can finally perceive for the first time the final product.
The preferred embodiment of this invention solves this problem by providing the manufacturer with a means of projecting photographic slides on to a retroreflective screen mounted onto the room's ceiling with an optional drop-down retroreflective screen. This embodiment excels in stores with limited floor space but with plenty of ceiling space such as currently found in warehouse type home improvement centers because the manufacturer can maximize the floor space and take advantage of the relatively unused ceiling airspace above the projection console.
When the customer views the image through the projection console, the customer sees the product as if the product was in a real setting. For example, 12.times.12 inch floor tiles look to be approximately 12.times.12 inches. This provides the customer with an improved perspective of the product from which to make an informed purchase decision.